He knows
by BendingMetal
Summary: A drabble about Dethklok's dedicated manager. I may add more later, depends on how I feel. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

The inspiration for this came while I was watching the episode where Dethklok hires that other manager. I can't remember much more about it than that, but here you go. I might add more later, if I can come up with more. Or if people like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Metalocalypse or any of the characters.

* * *

There were many things he knew. As he had discovered, the more you knew, the better equipped you were to deal with the unexpected. That is why the CFO had personally taken the time to learn as much as he could about Dethklok. It wasn't easy, seeing as how they all liked their private lives to stay private, but he had managed to learn quite a bit about the five of them. It helped that they all confided in him, and he could learn the rest from Twinkletits. For example:

He knew that Nathan tried really hard to be the leader of the band. No matter how he grumbled and groaned about his bandmates relying on him to be the leader, Charles knew Nathan was secretly proud of it. He also knew that Nathan worried that he wasn't as brutal as the others were. He knew Nathan painted his fingernails black to feel more 'metal.' Charles also knew that Nathan cared for the rest of Dethklok, even if it wasn't metal to care. Charles knew that Nathan wasn't that smart, and knew Nathan knew it too. He knew that Nathan struggled with song lyrics, because he tended to make up words. Charles knew that Nathan hated his intelligence, and knew that Nathan would come in the middle of the night, usually drunk, and talk about random. Charles also knew that Nathan did not remember what they talked about. Whenever he asked, Charles knew it made Nathan feel better to hear it was just about song lyrics or band dynamics, instead of the things that stripped away the robotic outer shell Charles had carefully constructed.

Charles knew that Murderface only worried he was gay, because women found him repugnant. He knew that if anyone would step forward and show Murderface some love, he would leap at it. He knew that Murderface never, not once, felt loved. Charles knew this caused a lot of unrest in the bassist's being, causing him to act like a dick. He knew that Murderface pushed people away, so they wouldn't get a chance to reject him. He knew the day that Murderface officially joined Dethklok was the happiest day of his life, because he felt accepted, a part of something. Charles knew that Murderface hated himself, because he felt the rest of the world hated him. Charles knew Murderface woke up in the middle of the night, plagued by nightmares. Everyone thought that the murder-suicide of his parents happened when he was too young to remember, but Charles knew Murderface had dreams that his father, who he couldn't even remember, was coming after him next, arms and legs floating through the air towards him. Charles knew that if his parents had raised him, he might not have turned into the most under-appreciated bassist in the world.

Charles knew that Pickles did drugs. Everyone knew Pickles did drugs. But the CFO knew why Pickles abused them. He knew that Pickles first got into the habit as a way of dealing with the neglect of his parents, and to deal with being in Seth's shadow his whole life. Saying it was for 'kiddie glaucoma' was just a cover-up. Charles knew that being a rocker meant substance abuse, and that, for Pickles, it reached its peak during Snakes N' Barrels. Charles knew that Pickles did drugs now, as an attempt to recapture his former glory days. He knew that Pickles missed his days with Snakes N' Barrels, and that Pickles missed his hair. He knew that it depressed Pickles every time he looked in a mirror and saw his dreadlocks, and the comb over. The CFO also knew that Pickles easily got lost when he was playing the drums, losing himself in the beat. He knew that Pickles was the most dedicated to his craft, even more so than Skwisgaar. Charles knew Pickles had renamed himself after running away from home, abandoning his real name. he knew he was called 'Pickles' because it was the first thing the drummer had to eat after a week of starvation, before he met Snakes N' Barrels.

Charles knew that Skwisgaar had his entire body completely free of hair, except for his head. He knew that every day Skwisgaar painstakingly had his entire body waxed, or shaven, depending on the day. He knew that Skwisgaar was a neat freak and a germ-a-phobe and that after he was finished with his milfs and g-milfs, he would have the bed completely changed and took a hot shower. He knew that it bothered the Swede for anything in his personal area to be even slightly dirty. Charles also knew that Skwisgaar went after the old ladies, and the fat ladies, and the skanky ladies, because no one else would have them. He knew that when Skwisgaar wanted something, he wanted it to be only his, that no one had before, and no one would have after. He knew Skwisgaar liked to be challenged. He knew that Skwisgaar always had his guitar with him, because he felt it protected him. Charles knew that, as a child, with all sorts of strange men, his guitar was the only constant thing that he could control. He knew that Skwisgaar detested his mother because he was turning out to be just like her. He knew Skwisgaar blamed her for his promiscuity.

Charles knew that Toki was a kid inside. He knew it was because Toki had a suppressive childhood, and that all he wanted now was to be happy. He knew that everyone was easier on Toki, because they partially understood why he was childlike. He knew that Toki had been abused as a child, and that he woke up in the middle of the night because of nightmares. He knew that Toki sometimes wandered to Murderface's room when they were both awake. He knew Murderface couldn't turn Toki away, because he felt that Toki's suffering made his look insignificant. He knew that Toki, on the nights that Murderface was sleeping, would wander into his other bandmates' rooms, seeking comfort. He knew that Toki was almost never turned away, but when he was, he knew Toki would find him. The CFO also knew that everyone had a soft spot for Toki, and he knew that several arguments were started because the other four disagreed about how to react to something. He knew that Toki would unknowingly end those arguments.

Charles also knew that his actions were fueled by odd motivation. He knew he would never allow himself to be separated from Dethklok. He knew he had to see this to the end, whatever 'this' was.

* * *

Feel free to tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

I know I haven't' updated this in a while... I forgot. This is a shorter chapter than the first, because I felt like Pickles wouldnt have a lot to say anyways, and that since he is drunk a lot that he wouldn't have much capacity for deeper thinking. This is also why I tried to use simpler words, but failed terribly...

* * *

Pickles was drunk a lot. He didn't know a lot… but everyone came and talked to him when they had to get something off their chest, because they knew he wouldn't remember.

He knew that Nathan was a perfectionist, because he never felt good enough in anything else. Music was all he had. Since he sucked at lyrics, couldn't talk well, and didn't sing well, he nitpicked everyone  
else to make himself feel better. He also knew that Nathan felt responsible to produce the best album possible, not just for the fans but to make the band live up to their potential. He also knew that Nathan wanted to feel smart. It made Pickles wonder if he was trying to compensate for something… downstairs…

Pickles knew that Murderface was, well, a jerk. He didn't give a f(guitar riff) about him. He felt Murderface just wanted attention.

Pickles knew that Skwisgaar was dealing with issues about his mom, his promiscuity, and his poor English by screwing lotsa women. (Pickles felt his method of coping with stuff was better) He knew that he was probably the stupidest member of the group, but didn't have to be smart because of his 'sex appeal.' He knew that Skwisgaar tried to keep Toki from getting better at guitar, because that would mean that Skwisgaar would have competition for best guitarist in the world. And if that happened, Pickles knew that Skwisgaar wouldn't have anything in the world to live for.

Toki was a mystery to Pickles. He really wanted to know how the kid managed to stay so goddamn happy all the time, because he would abuse that substance all day long. He knew that Toki had a worse family life than him, yet Toki was overall happier than him. He knew that everyone tried to keep from hurting Toki, even though it wasn't 'metal' to care. But he also knew that Toki was the most brutal one of the group. He knew that Toki would go to Murderface's room at night, and knew that if he offered Toki would come to him.

The robot caught Pickle's attention the most. The way he did everything so methodical, was so clean, and how he pulled off a suit... It confused the drummer. He knew that the manager did things he couldn't imagine to protect the group, and that Charles would never know how much he appreciated it. He knew that Nathan would go visit him in his office late at night, sometimes spending hours there, and it bothered him. More than once he was tempted to barge in, drunk, and start smashing things. Pickles knew that if he could get Charles to relax, cut loose and get s(guitar riff)-faced more often, than he could have Charles to himself.

But at the end of the night, Pickles knew that he didn't care about any of this. As long as he had access to his drugs and booze, he was happy. And he knew that no one would find out his real name, and that he chose Pickles as a name because he liked to think he was always pickled from all the alcohol.

* * *

If anyone has a preference of who they want the next chapter to be written for, review.


End file.
